


Gascony's Revenge

by RobinLorin



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Anger, Anger As A Weapon, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not!Fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin/pseuds/RobinLorin
Summary: D'Artagnan came to the Shatterdome young and loud and angry. The only person he linked with was Captain Treville: old, loud, and cranky.





	Gascony's Revenge

D’Artagnan’s father was training him all his life to become a jaeger pilot. He always promised that once d’Artagnan was ready, they would go to the Shatterdome where his father’s old drift partner Treville holds the front against the attacks. But a kaiju attacks their quiet coastal town before d’Artagnan’s father finishes teaching him, and d’Artagnan Senior dies in the onslaught.

With nothing to keep him there, d’Artagnan leaves home and heads for the Shatterdome. He arrives disheveled and exhausted and full to the brim with fury and pain. Treville welcomes him and offers sympathy for his father, and a place to fight if he can. D’Artagnan tries to spar with all the unmatched fighters, but he just can’t drift with any of them. Constance (Treville’s adopted daughter) says it’s d’Artagnan’s anger that’s clouding his mental link.

D’Artagnan falls for her on the spot, of course, but that doesn’t change the fact that he can’t match with anyone.

Treville notes d’Artagnan’s ever-present, simmering anger and agrees with Constance that it’s what’s holding d’Artagnan back. After all, Treville has his own share of anger, and he never goes out in the field anymore. He’s frustrated and angry all the time: at the kaiju, who kill his friends and fighters; at Richelieu, who tangles all of Treville’s requests for additional supplies in red tape and politics; for the silly news media who advocate for building the Wall when they really need more jaeger pilots. Treville is so goddamn angry all the time. He looks stone-faced, but he’s always gritting his teeth so hard that he’s needed three crown replacements, and he’s developing his third ulcer.

Now d’Artagnan is without his family or the only fighting partner he’s ever known. Disappointed and frustrated that his entire life of training led to nothing, he’s still desperate to help however he can. He becomes a Jack of all trades around the dome: learning how to fix the jaegers, training newcomers in fighting techniques, running messages, and hanging out in his spare time with the dome’s only three-person team.

He also spends a lot of time doing jobs for Treville, who has a soft spot for him for his father’s sake but is coming to understand that d’Artagnan is different than his father, Treville’s old drift partner. He’s got more fire; is less willing to stand back and let others try while he can still help. D’Artagnan volunteers to do everything Treville needs to be done in order to keep the dome running smoothly, whether it involves climbing up on the shoulder of a jaeger or placating Ninon and Milady, the dome’s eternally bickering science team. Lack of prior experience or knowledge doesn’t deter d’Artagnan for a minute. He also brings his opinion to Treville in a candid manner, suggesting ideas for improvements and adjustments. Treville comes to rely on him as his eyes and ears around the dome.

D’Artagnan is soon known by everyone as a quick learner and a good friend. Of course, he’s still searching for a drift partner, eager to put his skills to use. He ambushes every new recruit who comes through the doors. He’s still unsuccessful with every one, a fact he never hesitates to complain about.

One day while d’Artagnan is loudly mourning his lack of a drift partner in Treville’s office, constance notices a strange habit, the way he twirls his pen around his fingers, that she knows from watching her father in his office from a young age. She watches closely after that, and sees that d’Artagnan has picked up more mannerisms from Treville: the way he tilts his head forward to listen, the way he sits to eat, the way he slides his left foot forward when he’s about to argue with someone.

It might not mean anything if Constance didn’t notice Treville picking up habits from d’Artagnan as well. Turning an apple over in his hand before he takes a bite; quirking his eyebrow when he disagrees with someone and is about to interrupt; rubbing absently at his bicep when he feels tired.

Constance quietly tells Treville that maybe he should test d’Artagnan’s compatibility again. But this time, to pair him with Treville himself.

Treville doubts his ability to fight again, but he trusts Constance completely and he takes her at her word. He tells d’Artagnan to suit up and watches d’Artagnan’s face light up with disbelief and excitement. He climbs into the cockpit of the jaeger a few minutes later and finds d’Artagnan already hooked up and staring at Treville in astonishment. Treville just quirks an eyebrow – another habit they share – and plugs his suit in. The tech team in the dome counts down to drift, and Treville shuts his eyes and waits for the backlash.

The jaeger _lights up_.

Treville and d’Artagnan are seeing each other perfectly: their fears and sorrows and happiness and, yes, their anger. They’re both so angry. They’re both angry about being grounded for so long; about the kaiju and the politics and the inescapable death that follows them. They’re ready to end this.

They’re ready to get off their asses and fight.

It takes some coaxing to get them both to power down the jaeger, but eventually they’re convinced that they should wait until an actual kaiju appears instead of leaving the dome now and just wandering around until one shows up. They climb out of the jaeger and see the crowd that’s gathered around, cheering for them and laughing in surprise. They clap Treville on the back and ruffle d’Artagnan’s hair.

Treville doesn’t sling his arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders – they’re still captain and subordinate – but he glances at d’Artagnan and d’Artagnan can see what Treville’s thinking like he can read the words in Treville’s mind.

Treville nods at him and moves away to the control center, and d’Artagnan allows himself to bask in the silent “Well done, son.”

Then he goes to tell the jaeger crew to paint “Gascony’s Revenge” on their jaeger. 


End file.
